halofandomcom-20200222-history
Lone Wolf
Were you looking for the Halo 3 ranked playlist Lone Wolves? Lone Wolf is the eleventh and final campaign level of Halo: Reach. The level takes place after the credits and will be accessible to players when they finished the entire game. The setting of the level begins at 20:00 hours of August 30, 2552, near the ship-breaking yards at Aszod. SPARTAN-B312, left at the ship-breaking yards after the ’s escape, is left to simply survive as long as possible. After fighting off waves of Covenant forces, Noble Six eventually succumbs and is killed by a group of Sangheili warriors. Transcript Planet Reach August 30, 2552 20:00 Hours Two Banshees zoom past as the camera pans down to Noble Six, standing alone on a raised platform, stranded on Reach. Phantoms starts to approach his/her position, and Six gets ready for his/her final fate. {Gameplay} There'll be Another Time... Can you survive? Alone? The Covenant decided long ago to take Reach and no single man- make that no single Spartan -could stop them. You fought long and hard and gave Reach your all to achieve this point. Fight if you must, but understand that you owe Reach nothing. Your efforts will line on the annals of history, and all of humanity will sing your praises for centuries to come. Be the Lone Wolf if you desire and fight for all you can, but you know this is not a battle you can win. It is time to say goodbye. Waves of Covenant troops, including Sangheili, Unggoy, and eventually Wraiths attack the lone Noble Six. Aircraft from above, while initially ignoring the SPARTAN, also begin to fire on the player's position. Noble Six holds out for as long as possible. As more damage is taken, cracks begin to appear in the SPARTAN's visor. Eventually, Six takes enough damage and the screen turns to black. {Cutscene} Noble Six's POV: SPARTAN-B312 is under heavy fire and hurt. There are two cracks in Six's visor. The SPARTAN's Assault Rifle is lying on the ground. The SPARTAN pulls off the damaged helmet, tosses it aside, and picks up the weapon. Camera shifts to the discarded helmet's POV, which shows Noble Six making the final stand against the Covenant. A Sangheili Ultra charges at the SPARTAN, firing a plasma rifle. Noble Six kills it with the assault rifle. A Sangheili General attacks from behind with an energy sword. Noble Six knocks it to the ground and kills it with a pistol. Six is hit by a barrage of plasma fire from off-screen. The SPARTAN is wounded, bleeding, but manages to stay standing. Holding the Assault Rifle at the hip in the right hand and the pistol in the left, SPARTAN-B312 continues firing, killing two more Sangheili before another Ultra knocks Six to the ground. A Sangheili Zealot appears with an Energy Sword and prepares to kill the downed Noble Six. The SPARTAN kicks the Ultra away and knocks the Energy Sword out of the Zealot's hand. The Ultra pounces on Noble Six again. Noble Six manages to elbow the Ultra in the jaw. The Zealot draws his energy dagger, and finally stabs Six. The foot of a third Sangheili steps into the frame, and the tips of an Energy Sword appear. Cut to Noble Six's shattered helmet, lying on the ground in the dust. Fade to black. Scene fades in to the same location. The ground is now a grassy plain and the skies are blue. The only evidence that a battle was fought here are a piece of debris from a destroyed ship in the background and Noble Six's helmet still lying where it fell. Planet Reach July 7, 2589 *'Halsey': (voice-over) "It didn't take long for Reach to fall. Our enemy was ruthless. Efficient. But they weren't nearly fast enough." The camera begins slowly pulling back. *'Halsey': (voice-over) "For you had already passed the torch. And because of you, we found Halo, unlocked its secrets, shattered our enemy's resolve. Our victory - your victory - was so close... I wish you could have lived to see it." The camera has now pulled back to reveal a UNSC ship in the background to the left. The ship is a new arrival and not a wreck. *'Halsey': (voice-over) "But you belong to Reach. Your body, your armor - all burned and turned to glass. Everything...except your courage. That, you gave to us. And with it, we can rebuild." Fade to white. Game ends. Trivia Easter Egg *A hidden Master Chief statue in this level can be found using theater mode. *Using the glitch that takes you out of the map (in theater), you can also come back to where you start off the mission, while looking though... You can discover marines still alive, though only in the glitch. Reference *This mission has a single rally point, Rally Point Omega. In Greek, Omega (Ω - the last letter of the alphabet) means "last" or "the end." This is most likely a reference to the fact that Reach is the last Halo game to be made by Bungie, or because it is "the end" of Noble Six, or simply that it is the last rally point. *Beside one of the dead troopers, there is a Designated Marksman Rifle with seven rounds in its magazine. *The date of the cutscene following the level is July 7, 2589. This is a reference to Bungie Day. *Seven Sangheili warriors attack SPARTAN-B312 in the ending cutscene. *The level's name is a reference to Noble Six's initial induction into Noble Team, in which Carter tells him/her that while his/her stats are impressive, "he/she will have to leave that 'lone wolf' stuff behind." Miscellaneous *This level and Exodus are the only levels in which none of the members of the Noble Team fight alongside the player. *This is the only level where SPARTAN's are seen outside of Noble Team in the campaign (even though they are just bodies). There are thirteen dead Spartans. This is to mark Noble Six' final resting place alongside his/her fellow Spartans. *It is impossible to beat this level, no matter how skilled the player is. Attempts to escape will result in death, as the map has boundaries just like any other. One cannot simply flee from enemies. It is also impossible to hijack the Wraith. *Lone Wolf marks the only time a post-credits sequence has been playable in a Halo game. *This is the only playable level in Halo: Reach that contains just one data pad, which is found when playing on the Legendary difficulty. All other playable levels have two data pads, one on Legendary, and another while playing any other difficulty. *According to the developer commentary, the Legendary ending on this level was supposed to depict an eagle landing on Noble Six's helmet, but this was cut out of the final game.Halo: Reach Legendary Edition, Developer Commentary *In the cutscene where Noble Six dies and the camera is pointing to his/her helmet, the helmet doesn't show any sign of the two cracks on the visor that Six receives before he/she takes off their helmet. Instead, it is replaced with a big hole in the middle of the visor. *If you listen carefully, you can hear Covenant ships in the background glassing the area. *The last Elite seen in the final cutscene wields his energy sword in his left hand. It is one of only four Elites to do so (the others are Rtas 'Vadum, Thel 'Vadam, and a Spec Ops Elite, all in the level, The Oracle). *Counting Noble Six there are 14 spartans which could be a reference to 7. *If you are playing co-op and you damage a teammate that has a a killing spree of any degree and they are then killed by enemy, you will get the killjoy medal. This is the only mission this is possible in. *It is impossible to betray your teammates on this mission, you can only damage them to the point where they have no shields and three bars of health left. *Unggoy are only seen wielding plasma pistols on this mission. *The only Shotgun found on the level is located beside a fallen UNSC trooper and Spartan among the pillars adjacent to the Wraith spawn point. However, due to the fog of debris and constant enemy fire, the weapon usually goes unnoticed. *The Captain Planet logo can be seen on the side of the fuel tanks above the platforms to the west of the barracks. Gallery NobleDead.jpg|Noble Six fighting off the charging Sangheili Chiefstatue.jpg|The hidden Master Chief statue Reach 10603304 Medium.jpg|Overview of Lone Wolf mission Sources es:Lobo Solitario